


Tighter

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Choking, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Incest Kink, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sibling Incest, Smut, Subspace, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: He can't hear anything over the roaring sound of his blood rushing in his ears. The ultimate sensory overload. His brother's fingers tighten around his throat a little more, successfully closing off his airway completely.





	Tighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



He can't hear anything over the roaring sound of his blood rushing in his ears. The ultimate sensory overload. His brother's fingers tighten around his throat a little more, successfully closing off his airway completely. Sam feels the pressure in his eyes as his body screams for oxygen. He feels his pulse thrum deliciously against Dean's calloused palm. His dick, painfully hard, dribbling pre-come all over his stomach. His brother thrusting into him mercilessly. 

Just as his vision gets spotty, Dean slams forward, stills his hips at the furthest point and removes his hands from Sam's neck. Sam quickly pulls in deep mouthfuls of air. Dean barely gives him a chance to regroup before he roughly grabs a fistful of hair and brings his mouth to Sam's ear. 

He whispers harshly through his teeth, " _I_ decide when you get to breathe. Don't I, Sammy?" Before the question even registers in Sam's brain Dean grows impatient and uses his tight grip to force Sam's head into a mockery of a nod. 

"That's right, baby brother," he hisses. 

Dean pulls back to look Sam directly in the eye. Sam tries to avert his gaze, the shared connection too intense, but a sharp tug at his sweaty locks and hazel meets emerald again. It's like his brother is staring straight into his soul. It's intoxicating but overwhelming. Dean feeds off of Sam's submissiveness. He pulls out of Sam slightly and pushes back in. Keeping his eyes locked on his little brother's as he starts up an agonizingly slow pace. 

No words have to be uttered between the two of them. Silent communication is their specialty. Sam's eyes beg pretty and Dean's respond that he's happy to oblige. Dean's hands unwind from Sam's hair and creep down towards his throat again. He places them gently at first, without much pressure. He tears his gaze away from Sam's face finally, landing it on the tanned expanse of his brothers neck. He watches his own hands perversely, as he curls his fingers slightly tighter, enough to make Sam's heavy panting a challenge. 

"This what you _need,_ baby boy?" He huffs against Sam's parted lips as they struggle to pull in oxygen. He snaps his hips forward purposefully, forcing one of his favorite sounds out of Sam. It's a obscene moan, a delicate blend of pain and pleasure. 

"Shh," Dean coos into Sam's mouth, dipping just the tip of his tongue inside briefly. "Big brother's got you," he whispers. The grin that pulls at that gorgeous face is anything but sweet. Dean's fingers press deeper into the sides of his neck and that slight panicky feeling that he loves rises in him again. Dean speeds up his thrusting while keeping the pressure on Sam's throat constant. Dean makes sure to drag his thick cock over Sam's prostate every time. 

Sam feels his orgasm build quickly as his lungs burn delightfully. Right as Sam is reaching the peak he grasps his own dick. Dean pulls out of him completely and rips his hands away just to pull back and slap Sam across the face hard enough to leave an angry red mark. He grabs a shocked Sam's chin roughly as he gasps for air.

He looks _pissed._

Sam's head is foggy from lack of oxygen and utter arousal. He can't figure out why Dean would be looking at him like...

" _I_ decide when you get to come."  
Dean reminds him lowly, fingers digging into his jaw.

_Oh._

Sam tries to swallow but his throat is so dry it feels like there's something stuck there. 

"I'm sorry- I," Sam starts, voice raspy. Dean cuts him off with a look. Only this look is softer, apologetic. 

Straddling Sam, he reaches for a water bottle on the nightstand and unscrews it. 

"Sit up," he commands, his tone not losing it's authoritative nature. 

Sam sits up as much as he can manage with his big brother on top of him. Dean holds the bottle to his lips and tilts it, feeding it to Sam. He watches him the entire time, wide eyed. He licks his full lips longingly. Somehow sexualizing even this most mundane task. It's a gift really. 

Sam's eyes flutter shut as the cool water soothes his raw throat. He feels he can talk again without too much of a struggle but he doesn't know if he should. 

"Thanks, De," he whispers looking down.

Dean sighs and puts the water back. He shoves Sam back down on the bed with a naughty glint in his eye. He spreads Sam's legs apart. 

"I'll give you one more chance, since I'm so forgiving and all..." he quips as he presses the tip of his erection to Sam's slick hole. 

Sam catches Dean's genuine smile and mirrors it just before Dean swoops down to kiss him on the mouth. Dean shoves his tongue past Sam's lips at the same time as his dick presses forward. Sam groans into the kiss, reveling in the taste of Dean. 

It's not long before Dean is slamming into Sam again. Sam is practically sobbing. Dean enjoys the pretty sounds of Sam's mewling so much he almost doesn't want to choke him out. 

_Almost._

Dean's hands splayed out over Sam's broad chest he asks, "You ready, little brother? I think you deserve it." 

"Yes, Dean, please! Yes!" Sam shouts frantically, trying not to come too early.

Dean slides his hands up and snakes his fingers around Sam's vulnerable throat a final time. He increases his pressure gradually, fully enjoying watching Sam's every reaction in his eyes. 

"Tighter," Sam squeaks out through dry lips.

" _Excuse_ me?" Dean threatens back sharply, squeezing harder still. 

"Please," Sam gasps desperately. 

Dean, secretly happy to oblige his little brother's pleas, continues his slow attack on Sam's neck. 

He can tell the _exact_ moment when his oxygen is cut off completely and he begins to slam into Sam quick and rough. 

Sam's pulse picks up, the pressure in his face is back. There's nothing more addictive than the feeling of his brothers's hands wrapped around his throat. He would give Dean anything and everything. He loves handing over total control to him. It's the most alluring sensation. Sam feels like he's floating, bliss. Somewhere far away, past the deafening ringing in his ears he hears Dean's voice echo.

_"Come."_

With that, Sam is shooting his load between their bodies. As he comes Dean pulls his hands away from his neck to allow him to breathe freely again. He grips Sam's shoulders instead and his hips jerk a bit. He clings to Sam as he spills his own orgasm deep inside of him. 

Sam catches his breath as he comes back down staring at the ceiling. Dean slides out of him and rolls over next to Sam. The only sound in the room is their breathing evening out.

Dean leans over and kisses Sam on his salty forehead. "Goddamnit, Sammy. You are one kinky son of a bitch," Dean chuckles, lightheartedly. "But seriously dude, that was _awesome._ "

Sam laughs at the oddly put, but affectionate, praise. He looks up at his gorgeous big brother with total love and adoration. Smiling, he says, "Yeah. Yeah, you too, man."


End file.
